Is It Time For Harry And Ron To Leave Hogwarts?
by Windrises
Summary: A saddened Dumbledore says he might have to kick Harry and Ron out of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron, along with Hermione, try to understand why and try to stop this from happening.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger stepped out of her room and carried her backpack, while starting to head to her first class of the day. She wasn't expecting anything weird to happen. There was only a week of school left, before the Summer break. She and her friends were eighteen, but they were planning on staying in Hogwarts, because the school had recently added classes for college students. She figured she and her friends were going to have a normal day. However, that was because she was unaware of the madness headed her way. While heading to class, she looked around and saw Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who were dressed as birds and were dancing around, while chirping. Hermione had a confused look on her face, while walking up to her friends and asking, "What are you doing?"

Ron said, "We're celebrating, because the school year is almost over."

Hermione replied, "Unlike you, I'm not happy about the school year almost being done, but I do know that most students are excited about that. However, I don't get why you're wearing bird costumes."

Ron proudly said, "I came up with the idea. I'm quite the mastermind."

Harry explained, "Ron seems to think birds are a type of animal, that represent happy feelings, so he got a couple of bird costumes and asked me to wear one. I really didn't want to, but he kept bothering me about it, so I figured I better go through with it."

Hermione said, "Well, you better stop pretending to be birds, so you can focus on today's classwork. I know that our school year is almost finished, but you still need to have a sharp and focused mind."

Ron replied, "Hermione, you sometimes say things, that I'd expect Professor Snape to say. You're both too obsessed with lessons and rules."

Hermione said, "It's good to be organized and serious."

Ron replied, "It's also important to be happy."

Hermione said, "You guys better get ready."

Ron replied, "My school stuff is in Harry's backpack. I have him carry his stuff, as well as mine, because he's a good guy and I need to avoid using my impressive strength."

Hermione said, "It's good you got your school supplies, but you need to change out of those bird costumes."

Ron asked, "What for?"

Hermione said, "Hogwarts has a very specific dress code. Even the most casual of schools wouldn't let you dress like birds."

Harry nudged Ron and said, "We better get back to our room and change."

As usual, Ron wasn't a very patient person, so he said, "That'll take too long. I know how to make things go faster." Ron grabbed Harry's backpack and started digging through the backpack, before pulling out his wand. He pointed the wand at him and Harry, while saying, "I'll use my wand's magical powers, to turn our bird costumes into our school uniforms. That'll save me time."

Harry replied, "It better work, Ron. Your magic has failed to work, in the past."

Ron confidently responded, "I'm going to do an amazing job." Ron used the wand on him and Harry. The wand turned Harry and Ron's bird costumes into Voldemort costumes.

Harry looked nervous and uncomfortable, while saying, "Way to go, Ron. We're dressed as Hogwarts' greatest enemy."

Ron said, "Then I'll keep trying." This time, the wand turned Harry and Ron's costumes into trash bags, which were filled with garbage.

Harry angrily stared at Ron, while saying, "We're dressed like garbage bags and thanks to you, there's garbage all over us."

Draco Malfoy walked by, while having a big smirk on his face. He pointed at Harry and Ron, while saying, "At this point, it's hard to deny that these two are garbage students."

Harry said, "Ron, you need to save our dignity."

Ron replied, "That's what I'm going to do." Ron moved his wand around and his and Harry's trash bags got turned vampire costumes.

Harry sighed and said, "We look like Dracula."

Hermione stared at her friends, while saying, "You guys need to stop doing magic and just change outfits."

Harry replied, "Great idea, Hermione." Hermione headed to her first class, while Harry and Ron went back to their room and changed into their school uniforms.

A while later, Harry and Ron finally entered the classroom. However, shortly after they went into their classroom, they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice coming from the intercom. He said, "I need Harry Potter, along with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, to come to my office."

Ron nervously said, "Oh, my. It appears we're in trouble."

Professor Severus Snape smirked at Ron, while saying, "You have no idea."

Hermione looked at Harry, while asking, "Do you know why we'd be in trouble?"

Harry said, "I hate to say it, but Ron and I have done so many questionable misdeeds, that I don't know which one Dumbledore would be mad about."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron started walking to Dumbledore's office. Ron seemed the most nervous. He was tempted to rip pages out of Hermione's books, but he figured that she'd get so mad, that she'd scare him.

The three of them stepped into Dumbledore's office. Ron looked at his friends, while saying, "I have an idea. It's not a great plan, but it could spare us from too much pain."

Hermione asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ron explained, "If all three of us get blamed for whatever happened, that'd be sad and stuff. That's why I think you two should get all the blame. I don't want you guys to get punished, but if I can avoid getting into trouble, I'll be a happy fella."

Harry replied, "Ron, you're being irresponsible. Out of the three of us, you cause the biggest amount of trouble."

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore stepped into his office and sat down. He usually smiled, when he saw Harry and his friends. However, this time, he was looking concerned. He said, "I'm sorry you guys had to come here, because I'm afraid I don't have good news to give you."

Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Dumbledore explained, "Harry, you and Ron might not be allowed to keep going to Hogwarts." This piece of news deeply surprised Harry and his friends.

Ron asked, "Why would you kick us out? Are you a grumpy old-man?"

Dumbledore said, "Not at all. When it comes to being old, I'm the cool type of old person. I put on shades and dance around, while singing the latest pop songs." Dumbledore jumped onto his table and started dancing, while singing a rap song. Harry and Hermione could hardly believe what they were seeing, while Ron looked quite amused.

After Dumbledore's musical performance was over, Hermione asked, "If I'm not getting kicked out of Hogwarts, why was I asked to come here?"

Dumbledore explained, "Since you're a close friend of Harry and Ron, I figured your presence would make their last school day feel more pleasant."

Harry said, "I fail to understand why Ron and I would be asked to leave Hogwarts."

Dumbledore replied, "For what's it's worth, you should know I don't want to kick you guys out of Hogwarts. Professor Snape has been trying to make me kick you guys out. I used to ignore his passionate and overly-long ramblings. However, he's told me some things you've done, which I can't ignore."

Ron said, "I've been an amazing student. Why would I be getting such disdain?"

Dumbledore told Harry, Hermione, and Ron about an event, that started with Harry and Ron being in class, while being bored out of their minds. Harry woke up Ron, who had been napping during class. Ron asked, "Why did you ruin a perfectly good nap?"

Harry answered, "Hermione doesn't want you to nap during class."

Ron replied, "She left for the week, so her opinion doesn't matter." He sighed and said, "I don't actually mean that. To be honest, I miss her a lot and she's probably going to get mad at us, because we've been fighting."

Harry suggested, "Instead of driving Hermione crazy, perhaps we should do something nice for her."

Ron sighed and asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Harry said, "I heard of a spell that would protect Hogwarts' classrooms from any threat. That would include the library, which is Hermione's favorite place in the world."

Ron smiled and replied, "Then let's make that spell."

Harry responded, "The spell is one of Dumbledore's books."

Ron replied, "Then we can put on the invisibility cloak, steal the book from the library, and do the spell." The two friends shook hands. They got on the invisibility cloak and went to work.

Harry and Ron broke into Hogwarts' lab and started working on a potion. However, Ron accidentally started following the steps of the spell, that makes classrooms disappear. Harry noticed that, so he said, "Cut it out. You're copying the wrong spell."

Ron replied, "I doubt that'll make a difference." Ron finished the spell and accidentally made Hogwarts' classrooms disappear.

Hermione and Luna walked to Harry and Ron's room. Hermione knocked on the door. After a moment of silence, she started pounding on the door. Harry opened it and said, "Hi, Hermione and Luna. It's good to have you back."

Hermione replied, "I assume you know about the disappearing classrooms. Do you also know who the culprit is?"

Harry whispered, "I do, but the culprit has been threatening me."

Ron said, "Harry, don't tell Hermione anything."

Hermione angrily glared at Ron and said, "You better tell me what's going on."

Ron shook his head and replied, "I refuse to do such a thing."

Hermione pointed her wand at him and responded, "Reveal your secrets, before I reveal how angry I am."

Ron sighed and said, "This is me and Harry's fault."

Luna replied, "Sounds about right."

Hermione said, "Tell me what happened, right now."

Harry replied, "Very well then."

After the boys explained to the girls what happened, Hermione said, "I can't believe you'd do such a dumb thing."

Ron replied, "Hey, we regularly do dumb stuff, so we're consistent."

Harry asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Luna said, "According to Professor Dumbledore, only the culprit has the power to bring the classrooms back."

Hermione nudged Ron and said, "You better get to work."

Ron replied, "I don't know how to do that."

Hermione asked, "Do you still have Dumbledore's spell book?" Harry ran inside of his room, grabbed the book, and threw it into Hermione's arms. Hermione skimmed through it and found the page she was looking for. She said, "In order for Ron to bring the classrooms back, he has to shake his wand in the air and confess his crime."

Ron sighed and replied, "Very well then." He stuck his wand in the air and said, "I accidentally made Hogwarts' classrooms disappear. I was trying to impress Hermione and I failed. Classrooms, please come back." The classrooms suddenly returned. The teachers were glad, but the students were upset.

Harry said, "We better go to Dumbledore's office and tell him what we did. We'll probably get detentions."

Ron replied, "Detentions are a bloody nightmare."

Hermione folded her arms and said, "I hope you learned a lesson."

Harry said, "I learned that magic is dangerous."

Ron said, "And I learned how dangerous it is, to try to impress people."

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "If you want to impress me, just be responsible, but most important of all, just be yourself." She gave Harry a hug and said, "Despite all the trouble you put me through, I missed you."

Harry responded, "I missed you, too."

Ron had an offended look on his face, while asking, "Don't I deserve a hug?" Hermione sighed and hugged him.

After Dumbledore finished bringing back that old memory, Ron said, "That was just a mistake. I wasn't trying to make the school deal with that classroom nonsense. I just wanted to charm Hermione's socks off."

Hermione replied, "My socks stayed on my feet, but my patience was starting to leave my mind."

Ron stared at Dumbledore, while saying, "That was a dumb mistake, but one mishap shouldn't lead to me getting kicked out."

Dumbledore replied, "You've done other questionable things."

Dumbledore reminded Ron and the others, about a time where Harry and Ron, along with Luna, were put in charge of guarding Hogwarts, while the teachers and students were gone.

Harry said, "I believe we should do something, that'll make Hermione proud of us. With all due respect, she's always the one who does the responsible thing, while we goof around. I think we should do something more meaningful."

Harry and Ron tried to think of something they could do, while an idea popped into Luna's head. She said, "We should find a way, to make sure Hogwarts remains safe."

Harry asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Suddenly, Ron came up with an idea. He looked at Luna and said, "Get your hang-glider ready."

Luna replied, "Very well then."

Harry looked confused, while asking, "What's going on?"

Ron replied, "We're going to go outside, so our plan can work."

Harry responded, "Ron, I'm still confused."

Ron replied, "In a few minutes, my plan will be revealed."

Harry, Ron, and Luna went outside. Luna tied her hang-glider to Hogwarts. Harry looked at Ron and said, "You better start explaining your plan."

Ron replied, "You see, the hang-glider will make sure that Hogwarts never gets blown away, in case the wind starts rising."

Harry said, "This plan is nonsense."

A few minutes later, Hermione returned. She looked around and saw her friends were standing around, while staring at Hogwarts' hang-glider. She looked confused, while asking, "Why has a hang-glider been attached, to the top of Hogwarts?"

Luna answered, "To make Hogwarts safer. This way, Hogwarts won't get blown away."

Hermione shook her head and said, "I'm afraid that's not the case. Thanks to that hang-glider, Hogwarts has a stronger chance of getting blown away."

Ron patted Hermione's shoulder, while replying, "Don't worry about that. The school's going to be much safer, thanks to my devious plans."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "Devious?"

Ron answered, "When it comes to picking the right words, I'm not the best."

Hermione replied, "Believe me, that's an obvious fact."

Ron responded, "Hey."

Luna started munching on some hay, while saying, "Hay's an underrated snack."

Ten minutes later, the wind was rising. In fact, Hogwarts was experiencing a windstorm. Ron's piles of snacks got blown away, along with Harry's glasses, Hermione's dictionaries, and Luna's edible briefcase.

Hermione quickly ran to Harry's glasses and handed them to Harry. She said, "This windstorm's a real problem."

Harry looked around and saw that the hang-glider was starting to blow away. Since Hogwarts was attached to the hang-glider, the school was also getting blown away. The four friends looked up and saw their school floating in the sky. After a few minutes of getting blown away, the hang-glider crashed into a pile of rocks, which were next to a river. Hogwarts also crashed into the pile of rocks. The school got smashed by the rocks, before drowning in the river. All of Hogwarts' books and wands also drowned.

Hermione looked at her friends and said, "Thanks to your questionable hang-glider plan, we got Hogwarts destroyed."

Ron replied, "This situation is a bloody mess."

Luna responded, "Actually, nobody's bleeding, so it's all good."

Harry looked ashamed of himself, while saying, "Dumbledore's probably going to be ashamed of me."

Hermione replied, "I feel guilty, for ruining Hogwarts' future."

Ron said, "We can make things right."

Hermione asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Harry paused, before saying, "Well, Dumbledore didn't want us to lose sight of our magic. I have an important question: What's more magical than Hogwarts?"

Luna answered, "Good dancing." Luna's friends stared at her, while she started dancing around the place, where Hogwarts used to be. She skipped and twirled around, while smiling.

Ron said, "She's got a magical smile, so that's a good start." Ron danced by Luna.

Hermione looked at Harry, while saying, "Apparently, our friends think goofy dancing is more magical than the best school in the world."

Harry replied, "Hogwarts used to be the world's most magical school. Rufus is a well-meaning guy and he's got a great voice, but he made Hogwarts lose sight of magic, by making things so ordinary and generic. It's time we change that."

Hermione asked, "Do you think dancing will make a difference?"

Harry answered, "Indeed I do." Harry started dancing with Luna and Ron.

After Dumbledore was done talking about that odd memory, Ron said, "I was trying to be a hero. Harry and I wanted to protect Hogwarts. We were being noble and brave. Plus, we were great dancers."

Dumbledore replied, "As you know, I admire quality dancing. However, you and Harry were being very irresponsible."

Hermione said, "Professor Dumbledore, in both the examples you gave, Ron was the real culprit. I like Ron, so I don't wish to say such negative things about him, but I believe he's been a bad influence on Harry."

Dumbledore said, "That's an interest point, Ms. Granger. Maybe I've been too hard on Harry. After all, he is the chosen one."

Ron defensively replied, "Hold on. I've been so kind to Harry. I've been a fantastic friend."

Hermione said, "I hate to disagree, but I'm afraid it must be done. It seems like you need to be reminded of Harry's previous birthday."

Hermione started reminding Ron of the time, when Harry's friends had prepared a birthday party. The birthday party was on the same day, that Harry was going to pick up his car, which had been at the mechanic's place. Harry and Ron woke up. Ron got out of bed and said, "Harry, you should consider sleeping in."

Harry replied, "I don't feel that tired."

Ron said, "But your party's going to be long, so you should get some more rest."

Harry replied, "That's okay. My car's finished being repaired, so I'm going to get on the bus and visit the mechanic."

Ron pulled out his wand and whispered, "I know a trick, which will stop Harry from leaving." Ron pointed the wand at Harry and zapped him. Harry fell to the ground and passed out.

Ron said, "Since Harry's asleep, he won't be able to go the parking lot and see his party. However, he could wakeup, at any moment. I better make sure he's put somewhere, where he won't be able to see his party." Ron picked up Harry and started carrying him out of the room.

A few minutes later, Ron was outside, while carrying Harry. He turned around and saw Draco Malfoy, so he asked, "What are you doing?"

Draco sighed and said, "Even though Harry's not a very cool person, I figure I should be a good sport and attend the party."

Ron replied, "That's admirable of you."

Draco had a smug smile on his face, while responding, "I'm a very inspiring person."

Ron said, "I need to put Harry in a place, where he can't get to the parking lot. Otherwise, he'll find his party and everything will be ruined."

Draco wanted to be nice, but he was tempted to get revenge on Harry. He had a sinister grin on his face, while saying, "You should put him in the sewer."

Ron had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why should I do that?"

Draco explained, "He won't be able to see the party, while in the sewer. He'd be so confused, about why he was in the sewer, that he wouldn't be trying to find the party. When the party starts, you can find him and pull him out of the sewer."

Ron said, "I don't know if Harry will enjoy sleeping in the sewer."

Draco replied, "She's he's asleep, he won't be that uncomfortable. Besides, he might find the home of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Ron said, "In that case, I think I'll agree to your idea." Ron opened a manhole cover and put Harry in the sewer.

Dumbledore looked at Ron, while saying, "I'm deeply surprised you did such a thing, Ron."

Ron replied, "I had to make sure Harry didn't go to the parking lot, so his party wouldn't be spoiled."

Harry said, "That hardly excuses what you did, Ron."

Ron said, "For the record, the rest of the party guests had an amazing time."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "That's not true, Ron."

After thinking about all that had happened, Dumbledore looked back at Harry, while saying, "It seems like your actions are a result of Ron's bad influence. You've been a good kid, Harry. I'm going to let you keep going to Hogwarts."

Harry replied, "I appreciate that, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stared at Ron, while saying, "I'm afraid I might have to kick you out of Hogwarts, Ron."

Hermione said, "As I have pointed out, Ron's done a number of highly-questionable things. However, I don't think Ron should be kicked out." Harry and Hermione seemed surprised to hear Hermione say that. She explained, "Ron's a reckless person. He often causes mischief and gets on my nerves, but he's a good friend. He's fun, upbeat, and Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without him. While I do think he deserves some form of punishment, I don't think he should be kicked out of the school."

Dumbledore thought about the matter, before saying, "Ron, I can let you continue going to Hogwarts, if you agree to your punishment."

Ron had a nervous look on his face, while asking, "What's my punishment?"

Dumbledore said, "You have to go to some classes, during the Summer."

Ron replied, "That's a pretty extreme punishment."

Dumbledore said, "Considering what you've done, I think I'm being fair."

Ron replied, "Okay then."

Dumbledore smiled, while saying, "It appears you all get to stay at Hogwarts."

A few minutes later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out of Dumbledore's office. Harry looked relieved, while saying, "I'm glad we all get to keep going to Hogwarts."

Hermione replied, "Me, too."

Ron looked at Hermione, while saying, "Thank you for helping me stay at Hogwarts."

Hermione replied, "You're welcome. Although you cause your fair share of problems, my school years wouldn't be as enjoyable, if you weren't a part of them."

Ron said, "You've been really nice to me, Hermione. So has Harry. You guys deserve a reward. I've recently figured out how a type of transportation magic. I'm going to send you guys to an exotic beach, complete with beach clothes." Before Harry and Hermione could protest, Ron used his wand on them.

Ron's magic didn't have the results he had wanted. Instead of Harry, Ron, and Hermione lounging on a beach, they were shivering on an icy mountain. The three of them were in swimsuits, which made them feel extra cold. Harry and Hermione angrily stared at Ron. Ron said, "I'll give us warm clothes and send us to a more appropriate location."

Suddenly, the three of them were clad in several layers of clothing, but they were transported to a desert, so they were heating up. Ron said, "I'll things right, this time."

Ron used his wand, once again. Harry, Hermione, and Ron got sent to the outside of Hogwarts. While standing in front of a majority of their classmates, the three of them were dressed like birds.

Hermione looked down and asked, "What's going on?"

Ron said, "It appears the wand sensed I was feeling nostalgic, so it brought back the bird costumes." Hermione facepalmed. Ron smiled at Hermione and said, "For what it's worth, any outfit would look beautiful on you." Hermione reluctantly smiled back. Despite how annoyed she was, she was glad Ron was staying at Hogwarts.


End file.
